1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to display of content information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Development of digital technology has facilitated the introduction of small-sized digital devices. Development of memory capacity also has facilitated the introduction of reproduction devices having large-capacity memories. A plurality of pieces of content can be stored in reproduction devices owing to large-capacity memories. Reproduction devices can manage content stored therein in the form of a file and display content file lists. Reproduction devices can display titles, capacity, reproduction time of content files, or the like by using text information.
Small-sized reproduction devices involve small-sized output screens that can merely display limited main information such as titles of content files via content file lists.